


Alone

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he's with the team he still feels isololated</p>
<p>prompt: isolation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

SHIELD cut him out, locked him up left him alone with his grief and guilt until it ate at him and he was ready to go out of his mind. And he wasn't sure if he hadn't by the time the doors were opened and Tony and Natasha stood there.

Tony got him out with who knows what kind of threats. Gave him a home at the tower. But it didn't change anything. Not really. Tasha was his friend, the rest of them he barely knew beyond the files he'd read over and over with Phil. And even though they tried to make him welcome, but it didn't change the fact he felt so alone and no one knew about his grief.

Not until Bruce came to talk to him, listened to him pour out his feelings, or just sat with him so he didn't feel so alone and isolated.


End file.
